


In Dreams

by Csilla_Aria



Category: s-CRY-ed
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csilla_Aria/pseuds/Csilla_Aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his dreams she dances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

As he lay down on the hard, cold soil to rest Ryuhou finds it almost humorous how he hopes to  
sleep, how he _craves_ it. He used to hate sleep. Sleep meant dreams, and dreams became  
nightmares; memories of that horrible moment when his life shattered.   

Now however, he battles through the day with only one goal in mind. The reward of dreaming,  
because in his dreams she dances. On the white sand of a sunlit shore, the vivid blue-green ocean  
sending tiny waves to gently caress her bare feet as she spins. Arms spread wide she laughs  
without worry, without sorrow. A graceful, and wild beauty just beyond his reach.

Every night he watches her dance engraving the image in his mind. Sometimes he thinks it may  
be the only thing that keeps him going, that keeps him sane. He will continue fighting, continue  
living for her. He will take on any challenge with all his strength until his body gives out.

He hopes on that day he will finally be able to dance with her.  


End file.
